


I Wanna Feel You

by jomihye (Klaroline)



Category: Wonder Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/jomihye
Summary: Yeeun finds out about Yubin's "pre-debut lesbian phase" rumor and finds it ridiculous.Then she accidentally thinks about it a bit too much, and suddenly it's not as ridiculous.





	I Wanna Feel You

Yeeun never paid much attention to rumors, even less surrounding the other members. It seemed unnecessary; if there was anything important for her to know, she was certain the others would tell her about it.

Not to mention they were typically always debunked later. So she'd heard of something surrounding Yubin, a long time ago, but never spent any time looking it up.  
But so, during their latest broadcast there was a comment regarding Yubin's "pre-debut scandal", which Sunmi laughed at, and Yubin smiled, somewhat amused, but also just slightly smaller than usual.

So Yeeun decided she needed to know. After all, if Yubin still found it uncomfortable to talk about, she should handle it. Like a leader, right? Probably.  
Searching simply for "Yubin scandal" she found several links to articles without difficulty. She started quickly scanning one of them, though her eyes caught on the pictures.

Of course she'd seen old pictures of Yubin, but she couldn't help but laugh at her old hairstyle. Cute.  
The article itself talked about Yubin's "pre-debut lesbian phase" and Yeeun paused slightly, eyebrows raised while questioning the validity of this article.

Scrolling further, there were statuses Yubin had supposedly posted, talking about her "looking for a bottom" and Yeeun paused again. Her cheeks heated up slightly, and she shook her head in response.

The comments made her relax slightly, no one seemed to have paid it much mind. She scrolled back up to the pictures and grinned at them again.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice suddenly questioned next to her, and Yeeun startled as she all but slammed the laptop shut.

She turned quickly, coming eye to eye with Yubin.  
"Ahhh, I was just looking...at pictures." Yeeun slowly said, failing to think of any suitable excuses.

Yubin hummed, and a grin grew on her face. "Of me?"

Yeeun's lips parted, and her thoughts scrambled for a good answer.

"Yeeees..?" Well, turns out her thoughts were useless.

Yubin's grin grows even larger. "Ah, really?"

She leans in closer, and Yeeun's gaze flickers down slightly.

"That's cute." Yubin laughs and leans back again, settling onto Yeeun's bed.

Yeeun smiles hesitantly, watching as Yubin stretches out on her bed.

The "looking for a bottom" flutters through her mind again, and she shakes her head, trying to get rid of uninvited thoughts.

"What's up?" She questions Yubin, who's still comfortably lounging on the bed.

"Well, you disappeared, and Lim and Sunmi decided to talk about whatever drama that one with the doctor is." She waves dismissively, and sits up.

"So I came to find you instead." Yeeun smiles at Yubin's relaxed demeanor.

"Cute." She teases. Yubin sticks her tongue out.

Yeeun hesitates for a second, studying Yubin's form.

"Wanna get something to drink?" She asks, and Yubin's face lights up.

"Sure!" She bounces up, and moves toward the door. When Yeeun doesn't immediately follow, she turns back and grabs onto Yeeun's wrist, pulling her with.

Yeeun smiles brightly as she's pulled out of her room and into the kitchen. Yubin grabs a couple of bottles and turns back.

"Your room or mine?" Yeeun's cheeks heat up slightly, as the stupid rumors tug at her.

Yubin continues, "Those two are probably just going to get louder." She nods toward Sunmi and Hyelim, currently situated on the couch, indeed arguing loudly over some hospital drama.

"Let's do yours." Yubin grins at her answer, and Yeeun bumps her shoulder with her own in response.

Yeeun settles on her bed, crossing her legs, and Yubin sits across from her, their knees touching slightly.

"Do you want to play a game?" Yubin asks, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"That sounds oddly ominous." Yeeun teases, smirking slightly.

"Oh, it is." Yubin's face turns serious for a split second, before her smile grows again.

"Wanna go classic? Truth or dare?" She continues, and Yeeun finds herself nodding in agreement.

"Let's drink before though, truth or dare isn't a drinking game." Yubin decides.

They end up playing a simple game before, though it isn't as simple after a couple of drinks.

At the end, Yeeun feels pleasantly buzzed, and she can tell Yubin does as well, because she has a relaxed smile on her face, and keeps grabbing onto Yeeun's thigh whenever she laughs.

Sometimes her hand likes to glide along Yeeun's legs, and it makes her face heat up just a little.

"So, truth or dare?" Yubin finally wonders.

Yeeun tilts her head for a second before answering "Truth."

"What were you looking at before?" Yubin's eyes suddenly seem sharper, and Yeeun wonders if she's not actually as buzzed as she first seemed.

She hesitates just slightly, before deciding it's just better to ask the source after all.

"Your pre-debut rumor things...I heard you talking about it before, and I didn't know what it was, so.." Yeeun looks down, questioning if she shouldn't just have asked Yubin directly to start with.

Yubin nods, though Yeeun feels like her smile is a bit too forced for her liking. She's just making this worse, isn't she? Damn it.

"Is it true?" She can't stop the question she's wanted to ask since first reading it, though.

Yeeun notices Yubin tensing up, and her fingers dig into Yeeun's thigh just slightly. Yeeun tenses in response, worrying she'll just make a mess out of old rumors.

"Yes." Yubin replies, looking down at her crossed legs.

Yeeun pauses for a second, not really expecting that answer. Yubin notices, and looks up again, searching in Yeeun's eyes for...something.

"Does it bother you?" Yubin looks so vulnerable for that one second. Yeeun just meets her gaze for a moment before smiling, "No."

Yubin's eyes light up at the reassurance, and her smile looks like it never left her face.

"Truth or dare?" Yubin suddenly continues.

"Isn't it my turn?" Yeeun grins, and Yubin shrugs in response.

"Might be. Can't remember."

Yeeun shakes her head. "Truth."

"Boring." Yubin pouts, but then a smirk quickly takes its place.

Yeeun finds herself slightly anxious, and Yubin leans closer. Yeeun's eyes flicker down Yubin's face, but settle back on her eyes quickly.

"Do you really not like my skinship?" Yubin is pouting slightly, and Yeeun's heart flutters slightly. Just slightly.

Her hesitation doesn't seem to please Yubin, who sits up on her knees, supporting most of her weight on Yeeun's thighs now.

Yeeun's eyes start flickering again, without her permission, might she add. "I...no. Yes." Yeeun confuses herself. What was the question?

Yubin's eyes glint, and she licks her lips.

Is the room really warm? Yeeun's lips part, and she stares back at Yubin. Did she come even closer? Why are things spinning, she didn't drink that much?

Yeeun's face tilts upwards by reflex as Yubin towers over her, and Yeeun doesn't even know when Yubin climbed onto her lap and settled there.

There's a hand in her hair, and Yubin's lips are really soft.

Yubin pushes her down against the mattress, and Yeeun fists a hand in her hair. She tastes like sweet alcohol, and it's weird to think about what Yubin tastes like, but she's really good at this.

Yubin hums happily, and pulls back. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Yeeun can't help but smile. Yubin looks really pretty above her. And that's a thought she never could've predicted she'd have.  
Her thoughts jump back to the article and she looks up at Yubin.

"Just so you know." She starts seriously. "I'm not a bottom."

Yubin laughs loudly, and she seems even brighter than usual.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
